Young Rhino/Relationships
Family Young Rhino's Mother After Muhimu take care of her son Hamu from Bunga to keep him from Jackals and she decided to take care her son for Bunga and when he and his friends defeat the jackals and loves him a lot. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Rafiki Rafiki told a story to Young Rhino, detailing the story of a creature known as "the Zimwi". Although the tale frightened the pair, they were intrigued by his storytelling. Shauku Young Rhino and Shauku are good relationship, since they playing hide and seek but Mtoto found them and using his trunk playful spray water. Mtoto Young Rhino listened to Rafiki's tale with the Mtoto, and they appear to be on good terms with each other. Porcupine Brothers Young Rhino listened to Rafiki's tale with the Porcupine Brothers, and they appear to be on good terms with each other. Young Hare Young Rhino listened to Rafiki's tale with Young Hare, and they appear to be on good terms with each other. The Rest of the Lion Guard Kion, Beshte, Ono and Fuli is on very good terms with the little rhinoceros. Bunga Bunga is on very good terms with the little rhinoceros. He watched over him along with some other young animals in "Babysitter Bunga". He then taught him Teke Ruka Teleza. He later ordered the kids to work together to defeat the jackals and they later sat on them until they ran away. Hamu Hamu and Young Rhino have a great relationship. After hearing that Bunga is watching Hamu for a while Twiga and the mother animals asks him if she can watch her son as well. The kids spend the whole day playing at Hakuna Matata Falls. Juhudi Juhudi and Young Rhino have a great relationship. After hearing that Bunga is watching Hamu for a while Twiga and the mother animals asks him if she can watch her son as well. The kids spend the whole day playing at Hakuna Matata Falls. Young Serval Young Rhino and Young Serval have a great relationship. After hearing that Bunga is watching Hamu for a while Twiga and the mother animals asks him if she can watch her son as well. The kids spend the whole day playing at Hakuna Matata Falls. Little Monkey Young Rhino and Little Monkey have a great relationship. After hearing that Bunga is watching Hamu for a while Twiga and the mother animals asks him if she can watch her son as well. The kids spend the whole day playing at Hakuna Matata Falls. Timon and Pumbaa Young Rhino is allies with Timon and Pumbaa. When the kids were scared of the zimwi they told them a tale about Timon's ma when she heard of it. Enemies Dogo Reirei trains him and Kijana to eat the little ones since they're simple and scared of the jackals. The pack tries to attack them but the kids win by using "Teka Ruka and Teleza." Kijana Reirei trains her and Dogo to eat the little ones since they're simple and scared of the jackals. The pack tries to attack them but the kids win by using "Teka Ruka and Teleza." Goigoi Goigoi distracts the Guard toward him, so that Reirei and the other jackals could hunt her down at Hakuna Matata Falls. Dogo's Siblings Reirei trains them to eat the little ones since they're simple and scared of the jackals. The pack tries to attack them but the kids win by using "Teka Ruka and Teleza." Makuu In "Beshte and the Hippo Lanes" Makuu tried to eat young Rhino until Basi and Beshte came to help. Reirei Reirei trains her kids Dogo and Kijana to eat the little ones since they're simple and scared of the jackals. The pack tries to attack them but the kids win by using "Teka Ruka and Teleza." Category:Relationships